Weapons
using firearms against the Black Arms, an example of Weaponry.]] Weapons (武器, Buki) are object or device that are wielded to improve their offensive or defensive capabilities used to inflict damage by either physical or non-physical (i.e. elemental) means. They ranged from simple objects, like Pipes and Baseball Bats, to firearms and explosives, like Shotguns and Grenades. Most often, they are based on real-life weapons, but they can be combined with other weapons or given additional features to increase their versatility and effectiveness in combat. ".''" :—About Weapons. Appearance Powers Heroes Sora Sora is the main Keyblade wielder in the series. Sora uses a Keyblade, and can attach Keychains to it to change its form, but at certain times he also uses weaker, practice weapons. Riku Riku was the original chosen wielder of the Keyblade, but when he began to walk the path of darkness, the Keyblade denied him and chose Sora instead to be the Keyblade wielder. He uses a wooden sword while on Destiny Islands. Once he leaves the islands, he uses the Soul Eater as his main weapon, and it eventually transforms into his own Keyblade, Way to the Dawn. Roxas As the Nobody of Sora, Roxas has the ability to wield two Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, though he usually uses just one. At one point he loans his Keyblade to Xion and uses a stick instead. However, when his memory is altered and he is placed within the Simulated Twilight Town, he can only wield standard Struggle Bats until he regains the ability to use the Keyblade. Terra Terra has the ability to wield the Keyblade. At certain times he also uses weaker, practice weapons. Ventus Ventus has the ability to wield the Keyblade. At certain times he also uses weaker, practice weapons. Lea Lea has the ability to use the Keyblade. He also has used other weapons. Dream Eaters * Chef Kyroo - Frying Pan * Sir Kyroo - Sword * Lord Kyroo - Sword and Shield Other heroes * Auron - Battlefields of War * Cloud Strife - Buster Sword, Fusion Sword * Hayner - Struggle Bat * Squall Leonhart - Gunblade * Seifer Almasy - Struggle Sword * Selphie Tilmitt - Jump Rope * Setzer Gabbiani - Struggle Sword * Tidus - Wooden Pole * Vivi Ornitier - Struggle Sword * Wakka - Blitzball * Yuffie Kisaragi - Shuriken Villains Unversed * Monotrucker - Pickaxe attached to arm * Buckle Bruiser - Dual Shields * Iron Prisoner II, III, IV - Fire Hammer * Mimic Master - Book * Symphony Master - Baton * Vanitas Remnant - Void Gear Heartless * Defenders - Defender (shield) * Wizards - Wizard's Relic * Bandits - Scimitar * Invisibles - Notched broadsword * Bouncywilds - Slingshot * Sniperwilds - Slingshot * Kurt Zisas - Twin s * Ansem - Dual-Bladed Soul Eater * Bookmasters - Akashic Record * Shamans - Shaman's Relic/Spell's Relic * Runemasters - Akashic Record+ * Necromancers - Spell's Relic+ * Screwdivers - Trident * AntiSoras - Black Kingdom Key * Pirates - Cutlass * Trick Ghosts - Candle * Magic Phantoms - Candle * Lance Warriors - Lance * Lance Soldiers - Lance * Armored Knights - Sword attached to arm * Luna Bandits - Twin s * Graveyards - Knife and axe * Assault Riders - Lance * Grim Reapers - Pendulum * Storm Riders - Bombs * Volcanic Lords - Staff * Blizzard Lords - Staff * Toy Soldiers - Flintlock * Gargoyle Warriors - Axe * Gargoyle Knights - Sword * Orcus - Notched broadsword * Eliminators - Red Defender Nobodies * Dragoons - Nobody Lance * Gamblers - Cards and Dice * Samurais - Katanas * Berserkers - Hammer Villains * Sephiroth - Masamune * Braig - Arrowguns History Past Synopsis See also * Keyblade Wielders * Keyblade Masters * Weapons of Organization XIII * Staffs * Shields External links * Weapons ''Kingdom Hearts Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Weapons